L'expérience
by Supersalee
Summary: Après que des robots arachnides aient fait des expériences sur deux officiers, une grossesse est découverte. Le fœtus devient vite le cœur d'un débat complexe. Représente-t-il un danger pour le vaisseau, pour l'équipage? Quelle était le but de cette expérience?
1. Un petit contretemps

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Voici la chronologie :_

Saison 1

1- Le privilège du grade

2- Douze

3- Factions

4- Les forces d'attraction

5- L'élu

6- Permissions spéciales

7- Le destin du USS Hawking

Saison 2

1- Le cocon

* * *

« Journal de bord du capitaine, date temporelle 74.2. La mission consistant à trouver un vaisseau temporel qui serait entre les mains du syndicat orion s'est soldée par un échec. Ou bien le Syndicat a réussi à faire disparaître toute trace de ce vaisseau, ou bien ils ne l'ont jamais eut et nous avions, dès le départ, une fausse piste. Je suis inquiète que de la technologie futuriste puisse se retrouver entre les mains de gens qui risque de l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Je ne peux cependant rien de faire de plus pour l'instant, faute de pistes.

Entre temps, notre scanner temporel a identifié une incursion sur Terre au treizième siècle et nous devons nous y rendre pour enquêter. Je me suis donc embarquée sur le Hawking avec le reste de mon équipage et nous nous apprêtons à faire un nouveau saut dans le passé. Pour ma part, ce sera la première fois que je voyagerai aussi loin dans le passé. »

Léa ferma son journal de bord, quitta son bureau pour entrer sur la passerelle. Tout le monde était à son poste et attendait ses ordres. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil.

\- Passez en alerte orange.

L'alerte orange était une nouvelle alerte utilisée pour avertir l'équipage que le vaisseau s'apprêtait à faire un saut dans le temps. L'expérience était parfois désorientente et il était préférable de s'y préparer.

\- Commandeur Byrd, est-ce que les coordonnées sont entrées?

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Ouvrez la brèche.

L'anomalie temporelle surgit devant le vaisseau éclairant l'espace environnant d'une blanc éblouissant.

\- Enseigne Douze, allez-y!

Le vaisseau traversa la faille et se retrouva tout près de la Terre.

\- Enseigne Giona, veuillez confirmer notre position.

\- Nous sommes en 1285, capitaine, dans le système solaire.

\- Très bien, placez le vaisseau en orbite et scannez la planète pour de la technologie avancée.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine. Cela risque de prendre quelques heures pour couvrir toute la planète.

\- Très bien, vous m'avertirez dès que vous trouvez quelque chose.

Elle remarqua alors quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le long de l'opération, Myriam White n'avait pas dit un mot. Normalement, elle épaulait activement le capitaine et donnait aussi des ordres. Elle se tourna vers son premier officier. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil et fixait l'écran. Il y avait une certaine fatigue dans son regard, mais c'est surtout son teint verdâtre qui l'inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien, commandeur?

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, insista Léa. Vous ne me semblez pas en grande forme.

\- Tout va bien. J'ai du manger quelque chose qui n'a pas passé.

Léa la regarda fixement. Myriam semblait vouloir esquiver. Il est vraie qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, surtout devant l'équipage, mais Léa n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle avait besoin d'un premier officier au meilleur de sa forme, surtout si elle devait l'envoyer en mission d'exploration sur la planète.

\- Rapportez-vous à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais capitaine...

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

À l'infirmerie, Myriam n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Le docteur faisait preuve de patience et l'examinait sans ciller alors qu'elle pestait contre le capitaine qui lui faisait perdre son temps ainsi que celui du docteur, considérant qu'elle n'avait rien de plus grave qu'une indigestion. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que le Vulcain n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre cette discussion, alors elle garda le silence jusqu'à la fin de l'examen.

Le docteur déposa alors son tricordeur.

\- Commandeur, accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau.

Elle tourna la tête. À part elle et le docteur, il n'y avait que deux infirmiers et un patient endormi.

\- Nous pouvons rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Il vaut mieux venir dans mon bureau.

Intriguée, elle le suivit. Il lui indiqua un siège et prit l'autre siège.

\- Commandeur, si je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau, c'était pour respecter votre intimité considérant votre situation.

Elle n'aimait pas cette entrée en matière. Il avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Quelle situation?

\- Le fait que vous soyez célibataire et que vous assumiez une position d'autorité dans le vaisseau.

Elle ne voyait pas le lien avec sa santé, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème? Que se passe-t-il, docteur?

\- Vous êtes enceintes.

Sur le coup, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle faillit lui demander de répéter. Puis, son cerveau assimila l'information, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible!

\- J'ai fait plusieurs tests, il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Non! Ça ne se peut pas. Il est vrai que malgré mon célibat, il m'arrive de... fraterniser, mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des mois. De plus, je prends toujours des précautions.

\- Selon mes tests préliminaires, l'embryon est âgé de cinq semaines. Ce qui correspond à...

Il se tourna vers son écran et il entra quelques données sur son clavier, puis il releva un sourcil, mais Myriam avait déjà compris.

\- Ça correspond à l'époque où j'ai été capturée par les Komédos.

Myriam avait été faites prisonnières en même temps que Kirt Jamar. Les Komédos avaient dit vouloir faire des expériences sur eux. Après leur libération, aucun nano-robots n'avaient été trouvés sur elle ou sur Jamar et ils n'en gardaient aucunes séquelles. Ils n'avaient cependant aucun souvenir de ce que les Komédos leur avait fait.

\- Il faut aviser le capitaine.

\- Je crois que ça me concerne avant tout, docteur.

\- Je suis désolé, mais si les Komédos sont impliqués, il y a un risque pour la sécurité du vaisseau. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle était premier officier, la sécurité du vaisseau lui tenait aussi à cœur. Les Komédos étaient des robots arachnides de la taille d'une souris. Ils en existaient sous la forme de nano-robots microscopiques qu'ils utilisaient pour faire des expériences sur des humains. Et si les Komédos avaient trouvé un moyen de s'infiltrer : qui sait quel plan machiavélique ils avaient développé. Il fallait mettre de côté toute considération personnelle.

\- Vous avez raison, docteur. Il faut aviser le capitaine et le... chef de la sécurité.

Elle hésita à terminer sa phrase. Elle venait de réaliser que si cette grossesse était le résultat des expériences des Komédos faits sur elle et sur Kirt Jamar, cela signifiait que Jamar était le père. Ça la mit tout-à-coup mal à l'aise.

\- Nous pourrions commencer par aviser le capitaine, se reprit-elle.

\- Non. Vous avez raison, il est logique d'en informer le lieutenant Jamar. Il est possible qu'il ait à prendre des mesures pour la sécurité du vaisseau.

Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à faire la part entre ses devoirs envers son vaisseau et sa situation personnelle. Tout ce qu'elle savait est que ce problème devait être réglé le plus tôt possible, elle n'aimait pas être l'idée d'avoir été le cobaye de ces robots inhumains et elle n'osait imaginer la véritable nature de ce qui grandissait en elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était sur la passerelle quand elle reçu l'appel du docteur. Kirt Jamar occupait le poste tactique. Les deux quittèrent leur poste pour aller dans l'ascenseur quand la console de Giona bipa.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle, les senseurs ont détecté quelque chose.

Léa se retourna et s'avança.

\- Quoi exactement?

\- Je détecte des traces de trilithium dans le nord de l'Europe, plus précisément au Danemark.

\- Il n'y avait pas de trilithium sur Terre à cette époque. Ça doit être notre transgresseur temporel.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Sermak. Docteur, est-ce que le commandeur White est en forme pour diriger une équipe d'exploration?

\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de l'y envoyer. C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler et c'est plutôt urgent, capitaine.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Elle aller rejoindre Kirt dans le turbolift.


	2. L'abbaye

Quand le capitaine et Jamar entrèrent à l'infirmerie, Myriam était dans la zone de quarantaine, étendue sur une table d'examen et le docteur, en vêtement de protection, faisait des scans approfondis pour déterminer si, justement, le fœtus était porteur de nano-robots. Le capitaine et le lieutenant entrèrent dans la section protégée par un champs de force. Le docteur leur expliqua la situation.

\- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, docteur, s'impatienta Myriam visiblement embarrassée?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de traces de nano-robots, mais logiquement, ces Komédos n'ont pas fait ça juste pour voir comment fonctionnait la reproduction humaine. Ils avaient un plan.

\- Considérant le fait que les nano-robots présents sur moi n'étaient pas détectables tant qu'ils étaient inactifs, on peut supposer que l'embryon est porteur du même genre de nano-robots, ajouta Léa.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Myriam, il n'y a pas de risque, puisque ce type de nano-robot est commandé à distance et que nous avons éradiqué leurs parents. Ils seront donc inactifs pour toujours.

\- C'est une possibilité, commença le Vulcain, mais il faut en être sur. Il est possible que les Komédos aient développés d'autres types de nano-robots. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont faits aux enfants des colons sur Irizia 3. Ces robots savent s'adapter.

\- Docteur, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce fœtus, demanda Léa?

Il retourna à la console du bio-lit et la consulta.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il est en parfaite santé et presque totalement humain. Il est trop tôt pour en connaître le genre.

\- En quoi est-il presque humain, demanda alors Kirt?

\- Il possède un troisième rein. J'imagine que vous savez ce que ça veut dire, lieutenant.

\- Oui, répondit Kirt pensif.

\- Et bien moi, je ne vois pas, l'interrompit Myriam. Pourquoi les Komédos créeraient un troisième rein?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les Komédos, expliqua le médecin. Parmi les espèces membres de la Fédération, il n'y a qu'une espèce qui possède cet organe. On le compare à un rein, mais son utilité est de filtrer certains poisons qu'on retrouve en abondance sur la planète d'origine de cette espèce. Cette particularité vient d'un gêne dominant que même les hybrides les plus éloignés héritent. Il s'agit des Tellarites.

Personne n'ignorait que le lieutenant Jamar était à un quart Tellarite. Le capitaine se tourna vers Kirt qui restait froid en apparence, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ça voudrait dire que vous êtes le père, lieutenant. Vous est-il revenus des souvenirs de votre mésaventures chez les Komédos?

\- Non, aucuns.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Myriam.

\- Il y a-t-il un moyen de découvrir ce que les Komédos cherchent?

\- Je dois faire une série d'examens plus poussés sur le fœtus.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, répondit Myriam. Vous n'avez qu'à me l'enlever et à le mettre en suspension temporelle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'écria Jamar!

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le garder et ça me regarde, dit-elle avec froideur.

\- Non, je refuse!

Le docteur s'interposa.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ces tests sur un fœtus mort. Commandeur, j'aimerais que vous remettiez cette interruption de grossesse à plus tard pour me permettre de faire tous les tests nécessaires.

Elle soupira alors que Jamar la fixait avec colère. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient mariés. S'il tenait à procréer, elle connaissait quelques jeunes enseignes qui soupiraient sur son passage, visiblement attirées par ses airs bourrus et ses muscles développés.

\- Combien de temps vous faut-il, docteur?

\- Environ une semaine.

\- C'est d'accord, mais donnez-moi quelque chose contre les nausées.

Il prit une seringue hypospray et lui fit une injection.

\- Je dois vous garder à l'infirmerie autant pour les tests que dans le cas où vous seriez porteuses de nano-robots, vous risqueriez de contaminer d'autres officiers.

\- Très bien, conclut Léa. Je vais donner la direction de l'équipe d'exploration à Simon Byrd. Si ça vous convient, commandeur.

\- Il fera l'affaire.

Le capitaine se tourna vers le lieutenant Jamar qui semblait toujours choqué.

\- Venez avec moi, lieutenant, dit elle.

Il la suivit dans le corridor et se tourna vers elle.

\- Capitaine, je sais ce que vous allez dire et je considère que j'ai aussi des droits.

\- Lieutenant, coupa-t-elle. J'ai l'intention de vous envoyer sur la planète avec le commandeur Byrd et j'aimerais être sure que vous êtes en état de faire une mission d'exploration.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, capitaine.

\- Mais vous êtes sous le choque, c'est évident.

\- Je vais me concentrer sur la mission. Après tout, j'ai une semaine pour la faire changer d'idée.

\- Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais vous. Quand Myriam a pris une décision, elle revient rarement dessus.

\- Mais elle n'a pas le droit!

\- Lieutenant, ce n'est pas mes affaires et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler. Mais la Fédération a depuis longtemps statuée sur le sujet : Myriam est maître de son corps et ce choix lui revient. Je suis désolée.

Il voulut protester, puis se retint.

\- Oui, capitaine, dit-il enfin. Si vous en avez terminé, je vais me rapporter au lieutenant-commandeur Byrd.

Elle hocha la tête. Il partit précipitamment. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'abbaye dominait la montagne. C'était une chapelle collée à un plus vaste bâtiment. Les murs étaient hauts et usés par les vents de la mer qui se trouvait tout près. Tout autour de l'abbaye, il y avait des jardins entourés de murs de pierres et des moines y travaillaient avec acharnement. L'endroit respirait la paix et la tranquillité. L'air froid était chargée d'humidité : l'automne approchait.

L'équipe d'exploration se matérialisa dans la forêt, tout près de l'abbaye. Ils étaient trois, Simon Byrd, Kirt Jamar et Giona Rhéa. Il portait des vêtements de l'époque. Ce qui donnait à Kirt et à Simon des airs de chevaliers alors que Giona était vêtue comme une lady. Les plis du nez de la bajoranne avait été chirurgicalement camouflés pour lui donner un air plus humain. Elle sortit son tricordeur et scanna les environs.

\- Le trilithium se trouve dans ce bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que des moines font avec ça?

\- Les moines étaient connues pour héberger les voyageurs de passage, dit Simon, c'est peut-être un de leur invités qui pose problème.

\- Comment savez-vous ça, demanda Giona?

\- L'histoire médiévale est ma seconde spécialité. Il y a trois historiens à bord : l'un d'eux nous accompagnerait autrement.

\- Décidément, dit-elle en souriant, vous êtes quelqu'un de pratique, commandeur?

Il ne sourit pas à sa plaisanterie, pas plus que Kirt Jamar.

\- La meilleure façon de le savoir, dit Simon, c'est de leur demander aussi l'hospitalité. Nous pourrons enquêter discrètement sur les autres invités. Alors, venez.

Il sortit des bois alors que Kirt et Rhéa le suivit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte en bois sur laquelle était posé un butoir en fer forgé. Simon frappa trois fois, au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit devant un moine famélique, les traits émaciés. La première chose que Rhéa remarqua fut l'odeur qui prenait tout de suite au narines. À croire qu'il ne se lavait jamais.

\- Je suis Simon Byrd, voici Kirt, mon écuyer et dame Giona, ma sœur. Nous vous demandons l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un homme de votre stature fait, si loin de la civilisation, sans monture et sans suite?

\- C'est une triste histoire, reprit Simon, nous étions en mer et mon bateau s'est échoué à 5 lieux d'ici. Nous avons fait le reste à pieds.

\- Vos vêtements me semblent en bonne état pour quelqu'un qui a du patauger pour rejoindre le rivage.

\- Le Seigneur nous a guidé vers une barque qui nous a mené sans problème vers la berge, improvisa-t-il. Mais dès que nous avons posé biens sur le sol, une vague nous l'a reprise.

\- Loué soit le Seigneur, dit le moine. Veuillez me suivre, messire, nous installons normalement les indigents qui demandent notre hospitalité à l'étable avec les chèvres, mais pour quelqu'un de votre stature, nous vous fournirons des cellules normalement réservées aux moines.

\- Nous vous en sommes reconnaissant. Y a-t-il d'autres passants présentement sous votre hospitalité?

\- Cet abbaye est plutôt retiré du monde, et rares sont les visiteurs. Cependant, un étranger a été retrouvé en bien piètre état tout près d'ici et il est présentement sous les bons soins du frère soigneur.

\- C'est sûrement le Seigneur qui vous mis sur sa route.

\- Loué soit-il, dit le moine. Voici vos chambres.

Il les guida vers deux pièces très exiguës, une pour Giona et l'autre pour Kirt et Simon. Il n'y avait qu'une paillasse sur le sol et aucuns meubles. Chaque pièce était pieusement décorée d'un crucifix. Celle de Giona possédait une lucarne alors que l'autre n'en avait pas. Il y avait un chandelier fixé au mur et une chandelle y brûlait.

Simon se tourna vers le moine.

\- Pourrais-je rendre visite à votre malade?

\- Il ne doit pas être dérangé.

\- Je veux seulement vérifier s'il ne serait pas un des infortunés marins de mon bateau.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, c'est un étranger, il est drôlement vêtu et son apparence est différente. Certains des frères soigneurs refusent de le soigner, prétextant que c'est un démon.

Le moine se signa.

\- Et vous, n'avez-vous pas peur?

\- Ce n'est pas aux hommes de démoniser l'étrangeté. Il y beaucoup de créature de Dieu sous ce ciel dont nous ignorons tout.

\- Vous êtes un homme d'une grande sagesse, mon frère. Je ne crois pas avoir vu de marin dont l'apparence aurait semblé étrange. Mais, j'ai voyagé dans de lointaines contrées et j'ai vu des choses incroyables. Peut-être que je sais d'où vient votre malade. Permettez-moi d'aller le voir.

Le moine sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Très bien, dit-il enfin. Suivez-moi.


	3. La crypte

Sur Terre, au cœur du Monastère, alors que Simon suivait le moine vers l'infirmerie, Kirt était resté seul dans sa chambre, il regardait par la lucarne perdu dans ses pensées. Giona vint le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, lieutenant.

\- Enseigne.

\- La voie est libre, nous devions en profiter pour chercher de notre côté.

Elle sortit son tricordeur.

\- Le tri-lithium semble être au sous-sol. Dans cette direction, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers l'ouest.

\- Très bien, dit-il enfin, montrez-moi le chemin.

Il quittèrent la cellule monastique et marchèrent dans le corridor. Au bout du corridor, il y avait un escalier qui descendait en colimaçon vers le sous-sol.

\- C'est par là, dit-elle.

Une voix les surprit alors qu'ils allaient vers l'escalier.

\- Que faites-vous?

Ils se tournèrent, un moine les regardait avec suspicion.

\- La sœur de mon maître voulait visiter le monastère, dit Jamar. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle est très obstinée, alors pour sa propre protection, je l'accompagne.

Rhéa se demanda si la réponse était appropriée et regrettait de ne pas avoir Simon avec eux, qui connaissait mieux les usages de cette époque. D'un autre côté, comme elle venait de Bajor, elle connaissait des moines. Il s'agissait d'une autre religion, mais il y avait sûrement des points en commun dans leur façon de penser.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir au sous-sol, coupa le moine. Il n'y a qu'une crypte et je ne peux pas vous permettre de déranger le repos des morts.

\- Mes excuses, dit la Bajoranne. Je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueuses.

\- Si vous voulez visiter le monastère, je peux être votre guide, madame, proposa le moine.

Il lança un regard hautain vers Jamar.

\- Nul besoin de protecteur.

Elle se tourna vers Kirt.

\- Veuillez retourner à votre chambre et attendre mon frère.

Jamar s'inclina et s'éloigna. Le moine entraîna Giona dans une autre direction.

\- J'ai entendu parler du pauvre homme que vous avez trouvé agonisant, dit-elle. Je suis curieuse : comment pouvait-il voyager seul dans un endroit aussi isolé?

\- Il n'était pas seul, il avait un compagnon que nous avons trouvé mort. Nous l'avons placé dans la crypte.

C'était donc ça pensa-t-elle. Le trilithium était avec le corps. Elle avait parlé assez fort pour que Kirt entende, elle espérait qu'il avait tout entendu.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt Jamar avait effectivement tout entendu, il s'était éloigné suffisamment pour donner le temps au moine de disparaître avec Giona Rhéa et il était revenu sur ses pas pour descendre à la crypte. Il devait se faire le plus discret possible. S'il se faisait prendre, il n'aurait pas d'autres excuses.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam ne tenait pas en place. Elle était à l'infirmerie depuis quelques heures seulement et elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle devrait y rester une semaine. Elle avait demandé d'avoir accès à un terminal d'où elle pouvait poursuivre son travail, du moins la partie qui ne l'obligeait pas à être sur la passerelle. Elle devait approuver les rapports de tous les départements.

Les officiers de passage lui lançait parfois des regard curieux qu'elle entrevoyait par la fenêtre de la zone de quarantaine. Tous savaient qu'elle était retenue à l'infirmerie, mais ils en ignoraient les raisons et comme elle ne semblait pas malade, cela attirait la curiosité.

Le docteur Sermak avait transféré tous ses patients au docteur Hull et il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur son cas à la recherche de traces qu'auraient laissé les Komédos dans son corps et dans celui du fœtus.

Elle s'efforçait d'éviter de penser à cet embryon qu'elle portait. Elle avait, depuis longtemps, choisi de prioriser sa carrière. Elle rêvait de recevoir un jour le commandement d'un vaisseau et elle espérait le commander longtemps. Pour ça, elle avait tout sacrifié. Elle serait déjà capitaine si le capitaine Blake n'avait pas freiné son ascension par ses nombreux blâmes qui avaient entaché ses états de services.

Son affectation avec le capitaine Roberge avait changé la donne et avait contribuer à effacer les taches de son dossier. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir son premier commandement, mais si elle avait un enfant, il faudrait remettre ça à plus tard, à beaucoup plus tard.

C'était injuste. Elle avait une vie sexuelle quasi-inexistante et pour ses rares aventures d'un soir, elle avait toujours pris des précautions. Cependant, grâce de ces robots stupides, ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle ne souhaitait pas passer par un avortement, mais dans tout les cas, et même si ça voulait dire qu'elle perdrait le respect et l'amitié de Kirt, elle ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant.

En attendant, elle pestait contre tous et chacun aussitôt que l'occasion se présentait, fâchée d'être coincé dans la zone de quarantaine de l'infirmerie, se sentant à la fois inutile et vulnérable.

Quand le conseiller Riyax entra dans la partie protégée par un champs de force, elle sut qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin en insultant les ancêtres de l'infirmière orionne sur quatre générations, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour déjeuner d'une façon un peu trop cavalière à son goût.

Il se dirigea droit vers elle.

\- Bonjour, commandeur White, dit-il.

\- Conseiller.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une petite conversation?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une consultation, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Qui vous a parlé de consultation : vous devez vous ennuyer à mourir ici?

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, seulement que vous seriez peut-être infectées par des Komédos.

\- C'est exactement ça, dit-elle soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

\- Évidement, je soupçonne qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne m'a pas dit.

Toujours aussi perspicace ce Dénobulien, pensa-t-elle.

\- Très bien, admit-elle, j'aurais bien besoin de discuter un peu, mais rien d'autre.

\- D'accord, de quoi voulez-vous parler?

Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-elle.

\- Sûrement parce que votre situation présente vous tracasse tellement que vous n'êtes pas capable de penser à autre chose.

\- Conseiller, ça commence déjà à ressembler à une consultation.

\- Je tentais seulement de démontrer un fait. Si vous voulez, je peux choisir un sujet de conversation. Commençons par une petite anecdote. Le lieutenant Jamar, par exemple, l'autre jour, il m'a dit que...

\- Ne me parlez pas de lui, dit-elle brusquement.

\- Êtes-vous en froid avec lui?

\- Il ne veut rien comprendre. Nous ne sommes que des amis, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été kidnappés ensembles qu'il a des droits sur mon corps, mais pour qui il se prend? S'il tient à avoir des enfants, il n'a qu'à se trouver une petite amie.

Elle arrêta net, réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Le conseiller la regardait bizarrement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas en parler et qui n'a pas besoin de thérapie, je vous trouve plutôt loquasse. Si nous commencions par le début?

Elle se tut, désorientée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Vous retenez votre colère depuis trop longtemps, commandeur, et ça ne vous fait pas. Ça vous ferait du bien d'en parler.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Voilà toute l'histoire...


	4. Le Krenim

Simon suivit le moine jusque dans l'infirmerie de l'abbaye. La pièce était vaste et il y avait plusieurs lits alignés le long du mur, mais aucun n'était occupé. Le moine le guida jusqu'à un réduit au fond de la pièce. Un lit prenait presque toute la place et il y faisait sombre.

\- Beaucoup de moines s'inquiète de l'avoir entre nos murs, nous essayons de le dissimuler aux regards des autres.

Simon s'approcha tentant de distinguer les traits du malade. Il s'attendait à y trouver un reptilien, mais l'homme semblait en apparence humaine, il avait des taches sombres sur les tempes.

Le moine lui tendit une lampe à l'huile, Simon l'approcha de l'inconnu pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas humain. Les côtés de son visage était couverts d'écailles et ce qu'il avait pris pour des taches sombres ressemblaient plutôt à un cercle bulbeux. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part. Il aurait voulu sortir son tricordeur pour trouver l'origine de cet étrange personnage, mais le moine l'aurait vu.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, demanda le moine?

C'est là que ça lui revint. Il avait étudié toutes les missions connues où il était question de voyage dans le temps ou de technologie temporelle. Cet homme venait de très loin, du cadran delta. Le USS Voyageur avait rencontré son espèce, les Krenims. Ils ne les avaient que croisés et n'avaient pas vraiment eut d'affrontement, mais les informations amassées sur eux étaient si troublantes que l'agence avait du faire un scan temporelle de la région pour découvrir un taux de déplacement temporel jamais vu. Non seulement les Krenims se servaient du temps comme d'une arme, mais ils n'avaient cessés de violer les lois du temps pour leur profit et même si leur ligne temporelle semblait avoir été réparée, les blessures fait au continuum espace temps dans leur région étaient astronomiques. Qu'est-ce qu'un Krenim faisait si loin de chez lui, dans le passé de la Terre?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ça, dit enfin Simon.

\- Est-ce un démon ou un pauvre malheureux dont la nature a fait cadeau de ces étranges difformités?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Dans ces pays lointains que j'ai visité, ce sont des traits courants, comme il est courant ici pour les hommes du nord d'avoir les cheveux blonds par rapport à ceux du sud.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a des contrés où les hommes ont la peau aussi sombre que celle de votre écuyer. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement lors d'un de vos voyages que vous l'avez trouvé.

\- Oui, mentit Simon. Kirt m'a sauvé la vie, alors je l'ai pris à mon service.

\- Très noble de votre part, messire.

Simon se tourna vers l'étranger.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Très mal, dit le moine. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis des jours et sa fièvre ne baisse pas, aucun des soins du moine soigneur n'ont fonctionné, même pas les sangsues.

Il faudra le faire téléporter à l'infirmerie du Hawking, pensa Simon, mais il fallait éviter de le faire devant ses moines, question de respecter la première directive.

\- Me permettez-vous de rester auprès de lui pendant un moment, dit-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit le moine avec une soudaine méfiance. Un homme de votre stature a sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

\- Il me rappelle mes nombreux voyages. J'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui, mais je vois bien que c'est impossible. Je veux juste me recueillir près de lui et faire une prière pour sa guérison.

\- Nous avons tous prié pour lui, objecta le moine.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'une prière de plus, dit Simon? Je ne suis pas soigneur, mais je veux faire ma part.

\- Très bien, abdiqua le religieux. Je vous laisse cinq minutes.

Il sortit, le laissant seul avec le patient. Simon appuya sur son communicateur, caché dans les repris de sa tuniques.

\- Byrd à Hawking. Deux à téléporter directement à l'infirmerie.

Le faisceau des téléporteurs les prit. Quand le moine revint au bout de cinq minutes, il n'y avait plus de trace de Simon ou du patient.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt descendit les escaliers dans la pénombre quand il fut en bas, il y faisait tellement noir qu'il dut avoir recours à sa lampe de poche. Il avançait lentement, balayant chaque recoin avec sa lampe de poche.

Il y avait une odeur de terre et d'humidité. Parfois, il percevait des mouvements, probablement des rats, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il avançait lentement, concentré sur son objectif.

Il y avait des arches de pierres autour de lui et sous les arches, des tombeaux de pierres, il y avait des inscriptions sous certaines. Il prit son tricordeur et balaya le secteur. La signature de trilithium provenait d'une des tombes. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle semblait récente et ne comportait aucune écriture. Il remit son tricordeur dans sa besace et sous l'éclairage de sa lampe attachée à son poignet, il souleva le lourd couvercle.

Il y avait bien un corps et le corps semblait humain, mais les informations du tricordeur démentaient ce fait. Ce n'était pas un humain, ni un extraterrestre, mais un androïde. Ce dernier n'était pas très complexe, rien à voir avec les androïdes de type Soong. Il était sans doute programmé pour une opération de base. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air humain et qu'il soit capable de se comporter comme tel.

Le tricordeur bipa. Le trilithium contenu dans le corps de l'androïde ne servait pas à faire fonctionner l'androïde, il faisait parti d'un système à part et ce système était connecté à un petit ordinateur. Ce dernier fonctionnait toujours, même si l'androïde était complètement désactivé. C'était un système de minuterie. L'androïde était une bombe, conçue pour se rendre à un endroit précis et tout faire exploser. Sa portée était énorme. Il détruirait sûrement tout sur plusieurs centaine de kilomètres. L'explosif était armé et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Kirt activa son communicateur.

\- Kirt à Hawking, verrouillez-vous sur mon signal pour une téléportation d'urgence dans l'espace.

Il posa son communicateur sur l'androïde et s'éloigna. Le corps se dématérialisa. Kirt soupira. Il n'avait plus de moyen de communiquer avec le Hawking, le mieux était de retrouver l'enseigne Giona.

Il quitta la crypte et monta les escaliers pour se trouver face à trois moines visiblement en colère.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Je ne comprends pas l'attitude du lieutenant Jamar dans tout ça, expliquait Myriam. Nous avons tous les deux été victimes des Komédos, ce n'est pas comme si il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous.

Myriam White était toujours en conversation avec le conseiller Riyax. Si elle avait été réticente, au départ, à se confier, elle en avait finalement profiter pour exprimer sa frustration.

\- Il faudrait que je lui parle, répondit le conseiller. Je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de conversation avec lui jusqu'à maintenant, il est évasif et n'aime pas parler de lui.

\- Pensez-vous pourvoir le convaincre?

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, commandeur. Je dois vérifier son état de santé mental, d'une certaine façon vous avez subi une agression, tous les deux. Et cette histoire vous perturbe autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui est coincé ici pour une semaine.

À ce moment, ils virent par la baie vitrée de la zone de quarantaine, le docteur Sermak surgir de son bureau. Ils se plaça près d'un bio-lit, en attente. Le rayonnement caractéristique d'une téléportation y déposa un extraterrestre inconscient alors que le lieutenant-commandeur Byrd se matérialisa au côté.

Sermak prit son tricordeur et scanna son patient

\- C'est confirmé, dit-il, il s'agit bien d'un Krenim.

Il poursuivit son examen.

\- Il n'y a pas de traumatisme visible. Ses fonctions vitales sont réduites au minimum. On dirait une forme d'hibernation.

Il appuya sur son tricordeur.

\- Passerelle, il me faudra une équipe de sécurité ici, le visiteur n'est pas réellement blessé ou malade, je crois qu'il s'est placé en stase. Il pourrait reprendre conscience à tout moment.


	5. La sorcière et le démon

Sur la passerelle, le capitaine tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le représentant d'une espèce du cadran Delta se trouvait dans son infirmerie et une bombe venait d'exploser après avoir été téléportée dans l'espace. Visiblement, les Krenims tentaient de modifier le passer de la Terre et elle n'avait aucune idée de leurs motivations. Le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas de cette partie de l'espace était encore plus inquiétant. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter des conséquences de leurs actions sur le passé de la Terre, puisque ça ne risquait pas de modifier leur histoire.

Elle se rappela alors des nombreuses informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur la fameuse guerre temporelle.

Ce qui était particulier avec cette guerre, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien d'une guerre conventionnelle. Il n'y avait pas eut de déclaration de guerre, personne ne défendait ses frontières ou ne tentait d'envahir le territoire des autres. Il s'agissait plutôt de différents groupes utilisant le voyage dans le temps pour leurs bénéfices ou tentant de protéger leur ligne temporelle. Dans cette guerre étrange, il y avait un nombre inconnu de factions.

Grâce aux nombreuses données ramassées par les vaisseaux temporelles, on avait dénombré jusqu'à treize Factions et il y en avait sûrement plus.

Tout d'abord, il y avait l'agence temporelle dont elle était la fondatrice. Il y avait aussi le conseil des surveillant qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un voyage trois mille ans dans le futur. Tout portait à croire que le conseil était de son côté, mais ses actions étaient parfois nébuleuses. Il y avait les reptiliens de l'empire Xur qu'elle croisait souvent. Il y avait aussi les psychotiques temporelle, des anciens voyageurs du temps atteints de psychoses temporelle et dont les actions étaient tout sauf sensées.

Il y avait d'autres factions de plusieurs époques et même une d'un monde parallèle.

Il y avait une faction faites d'androïdes envoyés du futur par de mystérieux protagonistes dont on ignorait tout. Les androïdes avaient des missions précises et s'autodétruisaient après coup, détruisant toute trace de leur passage. Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas cette faction qui avait donnée des parties de vaisseaux reptiliens aux Komédos, ce qui aurait pu faire cet ennemi redoutable, la quatorzième faction.

La présence d'un androïde et d'un Krenims sur la Terre du passé était éloquent : c'était eux qui envoyaient des androïdes. Elle devait découvrir quel était leur projet.

\- Des nouvelles de l'équipe au sol, demanda-t-elle à l'enseigne Douze-Cent-Trois.

\- Aucune capitaine.

À ce moment, ils entendirent Giona Rhéa dans les hauts-parleurs.

\- Giona à Hawking, téléportation d'urgen...

La communication fut coupée.

\- Passerelle à salle de téléportation, ramenez-la immédiatement.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Ici la salle de téléportation 1. Nous n'avons ramené que son communicateur.

Léa sera les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Les deux membres de l'équipe sur la planète n'avait plus aucun moyen de rejoindre le vaisseau. Elle devait leur envoyer de l'aide. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Commandeur Byrd, rapportez-vous immédiatement à mon bureau.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Kirt se trouva au milieu de moines en colère, sa première idée fut de brandir son épée. Il savait s'en servir. Il s'était souvent entraîné dans l'holodeck. Cependant, une lame pouvait causer de sérieuses blessures et même la mort et il devait éviter de modifier l'histoire. Il pensa les menacer de son épée, mais leur réaction aurait pu être imprévisible. Il n'était pas question non plus qu'il sorte un phaseur. Il fallait respecter la première directive.

\- Je me suis perdu, improvisa-t-il.

\- Suppôt de Satan, s'écria l'un d'eux. Ceci est un lieu de prière et de recueillement. Votre sorcellerie n'a pas sa place ici.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Votre maître a enlevé le patient et a disparu avec lui.

Byrd avait du se faire téléporter avec le patient. Il s'inquiéta alors pour Rhéa.

\- Où est la jeune dame?

\- C'est une sorcière, elle sera traitée comme tel.

Cette remarque le mit en colère, il dégaina son épée.

\- Conduisez-moi à elle.

\- Il faut bien être un serviteur du mal pour menacer des hommes de Dieu.

Kirt plaça son épée sou la gorge de celui qui venait de parler.

\- Conduisez-moi à elle, tout de suite!

Le frère lui lança d'abord un regard apeuré, puis, il prit une profonde respiration et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Allez-y, je suis prêt.

Kirt comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux. Il rengaina son épée et marcha vers eux. Quand l'un d'eux tenta de lui bloquer le chemin, Kirt l'envoya au plancher, enchaînant avec rapidité et précision les mouvement de son art martial. Les deux autres moines prirent la fuite. Quand il ne vit plus personne, il sortit son tricordeur et scanna les environs à la recherche de signes vitaux bajorans. Il la localisa dans la court extérieure. Il rangea son tricordeur et dégaina son épée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Giona Rhéa ne croyait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'elle cherchait Byrd, elle avait été maîtrisée par des moines qui l'avait traînée dehors en la traitant de sorcière. Ils étaient maintenant en train de monter un bûché et elle devinait aisément leurs intentions. En attendant, ils lui avaient solidement attachés les mains dans le dos et deux d'entre eux la surveillaient, ce qui limitait plutôt ses options. Depuis, un moine avait arraché le communicateur et l'avait jeté par terre. Au moins, personne ne l'avait vu se dématérialisé, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose, ils étaient déjà certains de sa culpabilité.

Le moine qui les avait accueillis sortit avec précipitation du monastère et s'approcha du moine qui dirigeait les opérations.

\- Que faites-vous là?

\- Ne revenez pas là-dessus, frère Ignatus. Cette femme est une sorcière.

\- Vous n'en savez rien. Ce n'est pas parce que son frère a disparu avec l'étranger que ça fait d'elle une sorcière.

\- Il a disparu avec un démon. Nous n'aurions pas du l'accueillir sous nos murs, il est clair que ça allait attiré les gens de son espèce.

\- L'avez-vous au moins interrogée? Avez-vous fait le test de l'eau ?

\- Le test du feu suffira.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, insista Ignatus, je vais en référer au père Marcus.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur, mais se retrouva face à face avec Kirt Jamar.

Celui-ci tenait son épée à deux mains et il y avait dans son regard une colère que Giona n'avait jamais vue. Il lui sembla comme fou. Il leva son épée.

\- Non, cria Rhéa!

Ignatus bougea au moment ou l'épée redescendait, mais le cri de la bajoranne avait ramené Kirt à lui et le mouvement avait été mou. Il n'avait pas touché le frère et n'avait pas poursuivi son attaque.

\- Vous devrez la libérer vous-même, écuyer, dit Ignatus. Mais de grâce, épargnez-les, ce sont des hommes pieux, mais l'ignorance et la peur guident leur pas.

Kirt ne répondit pas. Toujours l'épée à la main, il marcha vers Giona d'un pas décidé, les moines lâchèrent leur fagot de bois et foncèrent vers lui. La colère modifia à nouveau le regard de Kirt. Il leva son épée et lâcha un grand cri.

Ils reculèrent alors. Quelques uns se signèrent.

\- C'est un démon, murmura l'un d'eux.

Kirt profita de ce mouvement de recul pour couper les liens qui retenaient l'enseigne d'un bon coup d'épée. Il se tourna alors vers les moines, prêts à les accueillir s'ils approchaient.

La bajoranne lui tira le bras.

\- Fuyons, dit-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient fuir dans les bois, puisque les moines leur bloquaient le passage. Il regagnèrent donc le monastère. À ce moment, un moine dont le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête surgit. Kirt brandit son épée.

\- Du calme, murmura le moine. C'est moi.

Il rabaissa son capuchon. Il s'agissait du lieutenant-commandeur Byrd. Ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux.

\- Nous sommes poursuivit, dit Giona.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Simon. Il les guida dans une cellule de moine et referma la porte.

\- Byrd à Hawking, trois à téléporter, énergie.

La porte s'ouvrit de façon fracassante sur une cellule vide. Les moines, horrifiés, se signèrent.


	6. La colère du samouraï

Léa était dans son bureau et elle étudiait sa messagerie en attendant son visiteur. La sonnerie de sa porte retentit.

\- Entrez.

Le lieutenant Jamar entra.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, capitaine?

\- Veuillez vous asseoir.

Normalement, si la rencontre avait été disciplinaire, elle l'aurait laissé debout. Mais le sujet était plus délicat, elle préféra l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- L'enseigne Giona m'a rapporté que vous avez eut un étrange comportement lors de la dernière mission.

\- Je voulais effrayer les moines. Ils n'étaient pas armés, mais ils se trouvaient en surnombre et leurs réactions étaient imprévisibles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ma dit. Elle m'a dit que vous avez un regard fou et qu'elle a eut beaucoup de difficulté à vous ramener à la raison.

\- Capitaine, dit-il avec émotion. Ils allaient la brûler vive!

\- Lieutenant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un membre de votre équipe est en danger de mort. Vous avez toujours su garder la tête froide pour résoudre la situation. Ce que j'ai appris de l'enseigne Giona m'inquiète. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la situation du commandeur White?

Kirt se montra tout à coup plus émotif, ce qui confirma ses soupçons.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est ma vie privée.

\- À part le fait que je m'inquiète pour vous, ça nuit à votre travail. Si vous aviez tué un de ces moines, ça aurait pu avoir des répercutions sérieuses sur le continuum espace-temps.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voulais seulement les effrayer!

\- Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net. Rapportez-vous au conseiller Riyax.

\- Et si je refuse, dit-il avec froideur.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit-elle avec sévérité, vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions. Riyax jugera de votre retour dans vos fonctions.

\- Mais...

\- Ce sera tout.

Visiblement en colère, il se leva et sortit sans dire un mot. Léa se sentait désolée pour lui. Elle espérait qu'il irait voir le conseiller plutôt que de se borner à ne pas obéir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça l'affectait autant. Elle pouvait comprendre que le fait que le bébé de Myriam soit de lui puisse l'affecter, mais pas au point de provoquer ces élans de colère. Elle espérait que Riyax pourrait l'aider.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

À l'infirmerie, Myriam pestait contre le docteur. Depuis que le Krenim avait été téléporté, Sermak avait mis de côté ses recherches pour se concentrer sur le visiteur et pour Myriam, ça signifiait qu'elle resterait en quarantaine encore plus longtemps.

Le Krenim avait aussi été placé en quarantaine, mais c'était plutôt pour l'enfermer en attendant son réveil. Deux officiers de sécurité le surveillaient. La zone de quarantaine était séparée, cela donnait l'impression qu'elle était en cellule et que le Krenim était son voisin de cellule.

Le docteur avait fait des prises de sang et il l'analysait.

Tout en restant dans la zone de quarantaine, Myriam s'approcha et tenta de voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, lui demanda-t-elle?

\- Rien de particulier. Nous savons peu de chose sur les membres de cette espèce, sinon qu'ils sont habiles avec la technologie temporelle. Il y a d'ailleurs un taux élevé de chronitons dans son sang. Ce qui signifie que cet homme baigne dans les vortex temporelle et les anomalies du même genre depuis son enfance.

À ce moment, Léa entra à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le docteur. En apercevant Myriam, elle la salua. Myriam lui rendit son salut.

\- Il est temps de réveiller votre patient, dit-elle. Je vais l'interroger.

\- Je vais lui administrer un stimulant par l'entremise du bio-lit. Comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à baisser le champ de force.

\- Allez-y.

Le docteur pianota sur la console. Le Krenim ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous êtes à bord du USS Hawking, dit Léa. Je suis le capitaine Léa Roberge. J'ai quelques question à vous poser.

Le Krenim s'assit sur le biolit et la fixa.

\- Je suis le colonel Krioks, mon numéro de matricule est le 2458-145.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous faites à cette époque, sur cette planète.

\- Je suis le colonel Krioks, mon numéro de matricule est le 2458-145.

Elle soupira. Elle s'attendait bien à une certaine résistance, mais pas à cette obstination.

\- Enchantée colonel, dit-elle, mon matricule est le SA 256 587. Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, nous pourrions discuter.

Il garda le silence.

\- Votre mission a échoué, votre bombe ambulante a explosé dans l'espace. Quelle était votre cible?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers les officiers de sécurité.

\- Amenez-le en cellule. Il n'a plus rien à faire à l'infirmerie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt décida d'aller passer sa frustration dans l'holodeck. Il possédait plusieurs programmes d'entraînement, mais son préféré était un holoroman intitulé Shogun. Le roman d'origine avait été écrit au 20e siècle, mais l'histoire se déroulait dans le Japon féodale du 17e siècle. Il y avait beaucoup de combat de sabres et c'était ces chapitres qu'il préférait.

Revêtu d'une armure de samouraï, il entra dans l'holodeck et se trouva dans une ville japonaise au bord de la guerre civile. Il y avait un groupe important de samouraïs et de fantassins qui s'apprêtait à livrer combat. Il les rejoignis. Il portait deux sabres à la ceinture, comme le faisaient les samouraïs. Il en dégaina un et se prépara à se lancer dans la mêlée quand la porte de l'holodeck s'ouvrit.

Irrité, il se tourna vers l'intrus. C'était le conseiller Riyax.

\- Ordinateur, fige le programme.

Tous les combattants figèrent, comme un film qu'on aurait mis sur pause. Kirt rengaina son sabre.

\- Désolée de vous déranger dans cette activité, dit Riyax, en examinant le décors. Si je comprends bien, vous aviez besoin d'un défoulement.

Kirt retint l'envie de l'envoyer promener. Il s'entendait normalement bien avec le conseiller, mais n'avais jamais eut à le consulter. L'idée d'être obligé de le faire le révoltait.

\- Oui, dit-il enfin. Le capitaine m'a relevé de mes fonctions pour aucune raison valable.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la cause de votre frustration, insista Riyax. Je suis au courant de l'état du commandeur White.

\- Ordinateur, termine le programme, dit alors Jamar de plus en plus irrité.

\- Je ne faisais que passer pour voir si vous alliez bien, dit le dénobulien. On peut en discuter plus tard.

\- De toute façon, il faut que je vous voie si je veux récupérer mon poste. Alors aussi bien le faire maintenant. Ordinateur : sortie.

La porte se matérialisa et Jamar se dirigea vers la sortie. Riyax l'accompagna.

\- Alors, dit Riyax, quand ils furent dans le corridor. Qu'est-ce qui vous met tant en colère? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à vouloir fonder une famille.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il d'un ton grave. Mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler.

\- Il faudra en parler si vous voulez que je dise au capitaine que vous êtes aptes au travail.

\- Pourquoi est-ce nécessaire? Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que je suis sain d'esprit. Vous voyez bien que je le suis.

\- Vous êtes sains d'esprit, dit Riyax, mais le problème, c'est votre colère. Vous ne la contrôlez plus et ça nuit à votre travail. Pour régler ce problème, il faudra en découvrir la source.

\- Je voudrais juste qu'elle y réfléchisse un moment, c'est une vie sans défense.

\- Sans défense, c'est le mot clé de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas?

Jamar ignora le commentaire.

\- Je comprends que c'est son corps et qu'elle a des droits, mais moi aussi j'en ai. Ne pourrait-elle pas seulement écouter ce que j'ai à dire? Si je pouvais prendre sa place et porter l'enfant, je le ferais.

\- Alors, faites-le, coupa Riyax!

\- Mais, c'est impossible.

\- Dans des conditions normales, c'est vrai. Nous sommes au vingt-quatrième siècle et la médecine a fait beaucoup de progrès. De nos jours, il est déjà arrivé qu'un fœtus change d'hôte.

Kirt cessa tout-à-coup de marcher et se tourna vers Riyax.

\- Vous avez raison! Merci conseiller. Je vais aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Il s'éloigna si vite que le conseiller n'eut pas eut la chance de l'arrêter. Il espérait, en lui parlant de cette probabilité, que Kirt pourrait se mettre quelques instants à la place de Myriam. Il ne pensait jamais que le chef de la sécurité soit obstiné au point de vouloir porter lui-même l'enfant. Il trouva la réaction de Jamar étonnante. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui?

Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'il dirait au capitaine. Bien sûr, la colère de Jamar était retombée. Techniquement, il pouvait signer son retour à ses fonctions, mais le fait qu'il avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, de devenir mère porteuse : était-ce un signe de bonne santé mentale?


	7. Retour à la maison

Myriam fut surprise de voir Kirt Jamar, en armure de samouraï entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie et aller voir directement le docteur. Elle était certaine qu'il allait revenir à la charge et elle n'avait pas envie de se chamailler. Il suivait le docteur en discutant. C'est lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la zone de quarantaine qu'elle entendit leur conversation.

\- C'est illogique, dit le docteur Sermak. Vous mettriez votre vie en danger.

\- Mais c'est possible.

\- Hypothétiquement, oui, mais ça ne s'est jamais fait, pas sur une si longue période.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez un chercheur, ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante pour vous.

\- Je ne mets jamais en danger la vie de mes patients dans un but expérimental.

\- C'est moi qui prend le risque, insista Kirt. C'est ma décision.

\- C'est inexacte. Vous devez avoir l'approbation du commandeur White.

\- Mais elle n'en veut pas!

\- Tant qu'elle porte cet embryon, c'est elle qui décide.

Jamar se tourna alors vers Myriam et marcha droit vers elle.

\- Commandeur, je voudrais...

\- J'ai entendu la fin votre conversation et je crois comprendre de ce dont il est question, et la réponse est non.

Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et la regarda fixement.

\- C'est votre corps, je le comprends. Je ne veux pas vous obliger à faire ça. Si je prends l'embryon, vous en serez libérées, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

Elle n'osait imaginer qu'il se trouverait sur ce vaisseau un enfant qui serait d'elle, même si elle l'abandonnait à Kirt. Cette idée la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis aussi votre supérieur et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous risquiez votre vie là-dedans. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Et si je vous donnais ma démission.

Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui? Elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- Très bien, dit-elle alors. Mettre un enfant au monde et l'élever, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère. Je ne vous laisserai pas mon enfant à moins d'être certaine du sérieux de votre projet. Jusqu'à maintenant, votre idée me semble plutôt inconsidérée.

Elle pensait qu'il allait se mettre en colère, mais à la place, il lui sembla abattu. Elle comprit que la vraie raison, il aurait préféré la garder pour lui, mais elle ne lui donnait aucun choix, il devait tout lui dire.

\- C'est quand j'ai su qu'il était humain avec un peu d'ADN tellarite. J'ai comprit qu'il était comme moi : un humain sans l'être complètement. Savez-vous que le niveau de sensibilité d'un enfant tellarite est beaucoup moins élevé que celui d'un enfant humain.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Les parents tellarites laissent normalement leurs enfants résoudre leurs conflits par eux-même, peu importe la nature ou l'ampleur du conflit. Et ça leur convient parfaitement. Je crois que ça développe leur caractère.

\- Mais ça ne vous a pas aidés, comprit Myriam.

Kirt avant le regard brouillé, visiblement tourné vers le passé.

\- Ils se planquaient en embuscade pour me battre. Ils ont faillit me tuer une fois. J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital. Mes parents n'ont jamais rien fait pour m'aider. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à résoudre ce problème par moi-même. J'étais seul.

\- Vous ne l'êtes plus aujourd'hui, Kirt. Nous sommes là.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, commandeur. Moi, je ne suis plus démuni, je peux me défendre, mais pas lui : il est sans défense... et il est seul.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vous savez qu'au stade où il en est, le cerveau n'est pas assez formé pour qu'on puisse parler d'une forme de vie consciente.

Il secoua la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de le protéger, commandeur. Ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre?

Oui, elle le comprenait maintenant. Même si elle n'aimait pas cette idée, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui détruirait ce qu'il cherchait à protéger au péril de sa vie.

\- Très bien, dit-elle enfin, j'accepte de vous le laisser. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas, ajouta-t-elle avec dépit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était retournée sur la passerelle. Tom occupait le poste de premier officier en l'absence de Myriam. Une femme blonde occupait le poste de tacticien en l'absence de Kirt.

\- Retournons à la station, direction 29e siècle, ordonna Léa. Alerte orange.

Les lumières oranges clignotaient alors que le vaisseau passait la fissure pour aboutir devant la station.

\- Passez maintenant en alerte bleue pour arrimage à la station.

La manœuvre fut rapide et efficace. Satisfaite, Léa se leva de son fauteuil. Elle se tourna vers la tacticienne.

\- Faites transférer le prisonnier sur la station. Je serai à l'infirmerie.

Elle quitta la passerelle et prit l'ascenseur. Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la zone de quarantaine. Ses deux officiers dormaient chacun sur leur bio-lit. Le docteur rangeait ses instruments.

\- Comment vont-ils?

\- Ils vont bien. L'intervention s'est bien passée. Le commandeur White ne porte aucun nano-robot, elle pourra quitter l'infirmerie dès demain.

\- Et pour le lieutenant Jamar?

\- Je dois terminer les tests sur l'embryon avant de lui permettre de quitter l'infirmerie. Sinon, il va bien aussi.

Quand elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait, elle était éberluée. Décidément, la vie dans Starfleet regorgeait de surprises plus étranges les unes que les autres. Avec ses muscles saillants et son attitude bourru, Kirt Jamar était sûrement l'être le plus typiquement masculin qu'elle connaissait et sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle imaginait devenir officiellement le premier homme enceint de l'histoire de la Fédération.

\- Mais je suis curieuse : comment avez-vous pu rendre tout ça possible ?

\- J'ai dû lui implanter un utérus artificiel. Cette technologie médicale n'est utilisée que dans des cas exceptionnels de grossesse atypique ou lors de transfert temporaire d'urgence d'embryon. Je ne peux pas garantir son efficacité dans ce cas précis.

\- Mais pour l'instant, il va bien?

\- Oui, mais il devra s'adapter aux changements. J'ai du lui injecter des hormones et il devra en recevoir tous le long de la grossesse. Ça pourrait affecter son caractère.

\- J'ai presque hâte de voir ça, dit-elle en souriant. Quand pourra-t-il reprendre du service?

\- Quand j'aurai terminé les tests, dans cinq jours. Cependant, il y aura des restrictions. Je doute que vous puissiez l'envoyer dans des missions de reconnaissances, même s'il est en bonne forme physique. Le risque est trop grand.

\- Je vois, dit-elle, pensive. Je devrai discuter avec lui du choix de son remplaçant. Je reviendrai quand il sera réveillé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les jours suivants furent occupés à tenter de prédire les actions des Krenims. Ils avaient à nouveau essayé d'interroger le prisonnier et, une fois de plus, sans résultats. Le peu d'information qu'ils avaient sur ces androïdes ne suffisaient pas. Les Krenims tentaient de modifier l'histoire à grande échelle : c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient détectés sur Terre. Le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas de cette région de l'espace les rendaient pratiquement imperméables à presque tous les changements qu'ils feraient au temps et ça les rendaient particulièrement dangereux.

Sur la station, les officiers du Hawking avaient aussi leurs quartiers, plus grands que sur le vaisseau et en attendant la prochaine mission, chacun travaillait sur des projets divers en lien avec des missions passées où à venir. Personne n'occupait officiellement la station, contrairement à une station régulière de Starfleet. Chaque équipage de chaque vaisseau s'y relayait. Une chaîne de commandement avait été établie entre les capitaines des différents vaisseaux au sommet de laquelle se trouvait Léa.

Un autre vaisseau occupait la station à ce moment là, le USS Centaurus. Le capitaine Kilgar était un ergonien du 27e siècle, une espèce qui s'était tardivement joint à la Fédération. Dès que le Hawking fut de retour, il demanda à repartir en mission, mais Léa lui ordonna de rester pour l'aider au sujet du problème épineux du krenim. L'équipage du Centaurus fut mis à contribution.

Léa avait l'impression que ces krenims préparaient quelque chose et c'est l'esprit préoccupé par cette nouvelle menace qu'elle se rendit au mess de la station déjeuner avec son premier officier.

Cependant, Myriam avait l'esprit occupé par des problème plus personnels. Elle avait beau le nier, c'était évident.

Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle évitait le lieutenant Jamar et ne lui parlait que quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Elle ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, mais plutôt embarrassée par toute cette situation. Léa n'était pas du genre à se mêler des problèmes personnelles de ses officiers, mais elle craignait que cette histoire ne prenne des proportions trop importantes. Elle ne souhaitait pas devoir signer le transfert d'un des deux.


	8. État de siège

Léa et Myriam entrèrent dans le mess et s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée. De là, on voyait les vagues lumineuses et multicolores qui parcouraient la nébuleuse au centre de laquelle se trouvait la station. Elle commencèrent à discuter du vaisseau, de la station et de l'Agence.

Au bout d'un moment, Kirt entra seul et s'installa dans un coin éloigné. Léa en profita pour amener le sujet.

\- Y a-t-il un problème entre vous et Kirt?

\- Non, tout va bien. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agit de son enfant et pas du mien.

Elle semblait réciter un discours préparé à l'avance.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler?

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Vous êtes froides et distances avec lui, vous l'évitez. Vous devez pourtant travailler avec.

Elle hésita.

\- C'est que... j'ai de la difficulté à me faire à l'idée que... cet homme porte mon enfant. Même dans les rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une telle chose.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'était pas votre enfant.

Myriam lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Peut-être, mais je peux imaginer ce que vous vivez. Je crois que si vous voulez vraiment vous détacher de cette situation, il va falloir faire comme si cet enfant n'avait aucun gène en commun avec vous, sinon, ça risque de poser problème. Et pour ça, il faut justement agir avec lui comme vous le faisiez avant.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle se leva d'un coup et se tourna vers la table occupée par Kirt.

\- Je vais régler cette situation immédiatement.

\- Là, je vous reconnais, dit Léa en souriant.

Myriam avança vers Kirt. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers elle.

\- Bonjour lieutenant.

\- Bonjour commandeur.

Les Tellarites ne s'excusent jamais et recevoir des excuses les insulte, même si Kirt répondait à des standards plus humains et tentait de se dissocier de son héritage tellarite, certaines de ses valeurs lui venait de Tellar Prime. Elle n'allait pas s'excuser de l'avoir évité, mais lui parler rectifierait la situation.

\- Comment allez-vous, Kirt?

\- Je vais très bien. Il n'y a aucune trace de komédos dans mon organisme ou dans celui du bébé. J'ai des effets secondaires inattendus, surtout de la fatigue et des rages alimentaires, mais sinon tout va bien. Le bébé se développe bien. Elle est plutôt vigoureuse, selon le docteur.

Il était plus loquace qu'à son habitude et même, un peu plus chaleureux, peut-être à cause des hormones.

\- Elle, demanda-t-elle?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il, c'est une fille. Ça m'a surpris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à un garçon.

\- Peut-être espériez-vous qu'elle soit comme vous?

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne me gène pas si elle est comme...

Il leva les yeux vers une Myriam de plus en plus mal à l'aise et arrêta sa phrase.

\- Heu... je dois y aller, dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse et revint s'asseoir à la table du capitaine. Léa remarqua son embarras.

\- Que se passe-t-il, commandeur?

\- Rien.

\- Non, je ne vous crois pas. Vous me semblez bouleversées.

Myriam plongea son regard dans celui de Léa et c'est avec une froide détermination qu'elle parla.

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfant, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Je ne changerai pas d'idée, c'est son enfant, pas le mien. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée.

\- Alors quel est le problème?

\- Quand il m'a appris que c'était une fille, ça l'a rendue tout-à-coup plus réelle.

Léa allait répondre quand l'alerte rouge retentit. Les deux femmes le levèrent d'un bond. Le capitaine activa son communicateur.

\- Roberge au poste de contrôle, au rapport.

\- Nous sommes attaqués par une flotte de vaisseaux krenims.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa se rendit jusqu'au poste de contrôle de la station, le capitaine Kilgar s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Au rapport, demanda Roberge.

\- Une dizaine de vaisseau krenims viennent de se matérialiser autour de la station. J'ai levé les boucliers.

\- Appelez-les.

L'image d'un Krenim, semblable à celui qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie, s'afficha sur l'écran. Il portait un uniforme noir avec un petit casque et une étrange décoration qui faisaient penser à des des grades sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis le Général Kradaor, de l'empire Krenim. Vous avez fait prisonniers un des nôtres. Rendez-nous le immédiatement.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge de l'Agence de surveillance inter-temporelle. Votre officier a été trouvé sur ma planète à une époque reculée. Que faisait-il là?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, capitaine Roberge.

\- Nous savons de quel coin de l'espace vous venez et nous savons que vous êtes déjà intervenus dans le passé de cette région de l'espace. Nous ne libérerons pas votre officier sans une explication sur vos agissements.

\- Je vous aurai averties.

Il ferma la communication et la station fut violemment secouée.

\- Ils ont lancé une salves de torpilles. Les boucliers les ont partiellement bloquées.

\- Les torpilles sont en flux temporel, ajouta l'OPS, un officier du Centaurus, il faut ajuster nos boucliers temporelles sur une fréquence de 1,47.

\- Faites-le, ordonna Léa.

La station fut à nouveau secouée, mais moins violemment.

\- Les boucliers ont tenu, mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps comme ça.

\- Ripostez avec toutes les armes disponibles. Capitaine Kilgar, prenez votre vaisseau et attaquez-les. Roberge à White : prenez le commandement du Hawking et défendez la station.

\- Permission d'aller sur le Hawking, demanda Jamar.

\- Refusée, j'ai besoin de vous ici.

\- Capitaine, dit un autre officier, nos tirs ont endommagé un de leur vaisseau.

\- Que font les autres?

La station fut secouée.

\- Ils intensifient leurs tirs, répondit Jamar.

\- Le Hawking vient de se désamarrer de la station, dit un autre officier. Il fonce dans la mêlée.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran le petit vaisseau multipliait les manœuvres alors que les vaisseaux ennemis concentraient leur tir sur la station.

\- Deux autres vaisseaux ennemis ont été endommagés et le Centaurus se désamarre.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence vers les Krenims.

\- Fréquence ouverte.

\- Vaisseaux Krenims. Cessez votre attaque et nous pourrons discuter de cette situation et trouver une résolution pacifique.

\- Pas de réponse.

La station se mis à vibrer.

\- Capitaine, dit l'OPS avec empressement, je détecte l'ouverture de plusieurs fissures spacio-temporelles. Des dizaines de vaisseau krenims en émergent. Ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Envoyez un appel temporel d'urgence de niveau un à la flotte.

Jamar se mit à pianoter sa console.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas. Les Krenims ont trouvés le moyen de bloquer nos appels temporels.

Léa s'assit sur sa chaise, découragée.

\- Des options, demanda-t-elle?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se releva.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence vers les Krenims.

\- Fréquence ouverte.

\- Ici le capitaine Roberge. Nous acceptons de vous rendre votre officier.

L'image du général Kradaor s'afficha sur l'écran. Il lui sourit avec mépris.

\- Je veux votre reddition inconditionnelle.

\- Général, je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois. Vous voulez récupérer votre homme, d'accord. Mais si vous tentez de prendre la station, je la détruirai avec votre officier et vous ne gagnerez rien.

\- J'aurai détruit votre organisation.

\- Vraiment? Croyez-vous que nous n'avons que deux vaisseaux? L'agence se reconstruira ailleurs et c'est tout. Alors, je vous suggère d'accepter mon offre et de filer.

\- Vous êtes à ma merci.

\- Ordinateur, dit Léa, active l'auto-destruction...

\- D'accord, coupa-t-il avec rage. J'accepte vote offre.

\- Faites-moi parvenir les coordonnées pour la téléportation. Roberge terminée.

L'image du général disparut, remplacée par celle de la flotte ennemie qui avait tout à coup cessée son attaque et qui semblait attendre.

\- Coordonnées reçues, dit Jamar.

\- Lieutenant, répondit Léa, veuillez escorter notre invité à la salle de téléportation un.

Il se leva quitta le poste de contrôle de la station.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les Krenims tirent paroles et partirent dès qu'ils eurent récupéré leur prisonnier, laissant les officiers de l'Agence avec beaucoup de questions. Le capitaine Roberge décida de rappeler tous les vaisseaux et de convoquer les capitaines à une réunion sur le sujet.

Ils étaient vingt-trois dans la plus grande salle de conférence de la station. Léa fit rapidement le point sur les événements. Le capitaine Provost, un humain du 27e siècle, réagit immédiatement.

\- Je les ai aussi rencontrés récemment sur Ferenginar au 22e siècle. En fait, nous avons détruit l'androïde piégé qu'ils avaient envoyé avant qu'il n'explose.

\- J'ai constaté les dégâts d'un androïde piégé sur Istoria 2 au 4e siècle, ajouta le commandeur Shiro, une humaine du 25e siècle qui commandait un vaisseau malgré son grade de commandeur. Il a détruit un complexe militaire important, mais il y a eut peu de pertes de vie.

\- On dirait que leurs actions sont ciblées, ajouta le capitaine Krag'n, un Klingon du 26e siècle. Ils cherchent à obtenir quelque chose dans le futur en faisant des modifications dans le passé.

\- La question est de déterminer leur époque cible, reprit le capitaine Kilgar. Même si le Voyageur les a rencontré au 24e siècle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils viennent de cette époque.

\- Ils viennent sans doute d'un futur plus lointain, coupa alors Léa. Ils viennent du quadrant Delta, mais ciblent le cadran Apha. Ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'ils cherchent à envahir la région dans le futur et pour le faire, ils l'affaiblissent par le passé.

\- Considérant que c'est visiblement des militaires qui ont attaqué la station, ce serait une explication logique, ajouta le capitaine T'Riak, une Vulcaine du 26e siècle.

\- Ils auraient pu détruire la station après avoir récupéré leur homme, objecta un autre capitaine, un extraterrestre du 27e siècle au nom imprononçable. Je ne comprends pas leur action.

\- Ils viennent du futur, dit Léa, il y a des choses qu'ils veulent changer et d'autres qu'ils veulent préserver. La plupart d'entre nous venons de leur passé.

\- Donc, c'est une personne qui est sur la station qu'ils veulent préserver.

\- Peut-être bien, dit Léa.

\- Un espion, dit alors un Cardassien d'une époque où Cardassia est membre de la Fédération?

\- Il ne faudrait pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions, reprit le commandeur Shiro. Il se peut que cette personne ait un tel impact sur l'histoire que même pour eux, il ne serait pas prudent de l'éliminer.

\- Le fait est, reprit Léa, que nous n'avons pas assez d'information, cependant, ils connaissent maintenant notre base temporelle et ils nous considèrent comme une menace. Il faudra envisager la possibilité de se trouver une nouvelle base.

\- Il nous a été très difficile de trouver cette station, capitaine Roberge, dit Kilgar. Il sera difficile d'en trouver une autre. Nous pourrions adapter nos défenses et en augmenter la protection en y laissant trois vaisseaux stationnés en tout temps au lieu d'un.

\- Excellente idée, répondit Léa. Il nous faudra aussi établir un lieu et une date de rassemblement d'urgence dans le cas où la station serait détruite.

\- Je me charge de cette recherche, dit la Vulcaine, et je vous apporte mes suggestions demain.

\- Très bien, dit Léa, aviser votre staff de la situation. J'établirai une nouvelle cédule de garde pour trois vaisseaux. En attendant, le Hawking, le Solstice et le Mathusalem prendront le premier quart. La rencontre est terminée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal de bord du premier officier, date temporelle 112.5. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi : les Krenims. Nous devrons dorénavant surveiller nos arrières. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de factions dans cette guerre du temps pour nous donner de sérieux maux de têtes. Le Hawking sera assigné à cette station pour les six prochaines semaines à moins qu'une urgence ne requière notre attention et ça me permettra de m'adapter à une nouvelle situation.

Sur un plan plus personnel, la grossesse du lieutenant Jamar commence à paraître et même si la plupart des membres de l'équipage ne sont pas au courant de cette situation extraordinaire, les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Jamar a l'habitude de s'entraîner, il est impensable qu'il puisse prendre du ventre aussi rapidement. La vérité finira bien par éclater, mais ça ne semble pas l'inquiéter. Kirt m'a déjà avoué qu'il a, depuis longtemps, pris l'habitude de se moquer de l'opinion des autres et je le le comprends.

Cependant, je ne comprends pas son acharnement à vouloir garder cet enfant, mais je le respecte.

La seule chose qui m'ennuie est que j'en suis la mère biologique. Il m'a bien promis qu'il s'en occuperait seul et qu'il ne lui dirait jamais qui est sa mère. J'ai accepté ce compromis, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'accoutumer à l'idée qu'elle n'est pas ma fille, même si elle est de moi. C'est étrange dit comme ça, mais c'est la façon la plus simple de l'énoncer.

Je crois avoir maintenant retrouvé ma sérénité. Après tout, j'ai fait mon choix et Kirt a fait le sien. »

* * *

 _Dans le prochaine épisode : "Médecin et Vulcain", nous assisterons à l'évolution de cette grossesse et de ses conséquences. Nous ferons aussi un retour sur le syndrome post-traumatique qui affecte le docteur Sermak._


End file.
